


the pay

by koniXchiwa



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, sakuraiba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koniXchiwa/pseuds/koniXchiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masaki's family don't have the moneh to pay they debt to sho, so masaki is going to be the payment.<br/>english isn't my mother tongue so maybe this won't be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the pay

He was tired of all this shit.

"you are going to be the precident of the company someday, sho" his father's words were still ringing in his head "you must know how to do business"

"which god damn company!?" sho screamed to him self in the car.  
He was sho sakurai, 20 years old, second year in economy at a prestigious university, and member of a prestigious family too, everybody thinks that the sakurai family is so rich because they own a company, but that was a lie, they are yakuzas and sho was the only heir, his father sent him to collect some debts in chiba, it wasn't the first time for him, but the last time he came with his father and now he was by himself, his father said that he must learn how to control this kind of situation.

"ok, let's see" Sho parked the car in front of the chinese restaurant, he took some papers from his bag and read them. Aiba family, owners of a chinese restaurant with a debt of almost 10.000.000 yen, one married couple and 2 boys of 15 and 18 years old, the older boy was cute, he name was masaki, Sho didn't forget about him, the last time he came he met him, masaki was so silly and for sho that was so funny ,"this will be easy" he went out of the car, the restaurant was closed but he just walked in. 

The first thing he saw was masaki's young brother cleaning the place "i'm sorry, sir, we are closed"

"darling, where the hell is your brother?!" a woman's voice said from the kitchen.

"i don't know, mom" he answered "sorry but you have to leave" he insisted.

"can i talk to your parents?" sho said sitting.

"i don't think s-" one moment after the table that he was cleaning was in pieces on the flor.

"go for your parents" he ordened, the boy ran for they, when the couple arrived in the room the whole place was a mess, all the tables were in pieces except for one where Sho was sitting "ok, let's make it quick, do you have the money?" silence "so, you don't have the money, you know what that means?" sudenly Sho's gun was on the table.

"please" the woman screamed "WE WILL MAKE IT, BUT PLEASE BE PATIENCE, WE HAVE TWO CHILDREN, FOR GOD SAKE"

"we can make an deal, please" the man said.

"we made one" Sho said calmly "we did our part and you didn't yo-

"sorry, i'm late, i forg-" masaki came in while talking but he sudenly stop when he saw Sho, he knows who he is, and Sho saw him too, and he noticed how Masaki was becoming prettier with the time, and he was becoming sexy too, his hips, his longs legs, his sensual lips, and that cutes eyes, oh god, Sho wanted him so bad.

"masaki, go to your room and stay there, now!" his father yelled, masaki ran away in a few seconds.

Then everything was just silence again.

"you know" Sho began "in fact you have two cute guys, but masaki is specially handsome, he all ready finished the school, right?" they nodded "i'll propose you a new deal" Sho said after another silences, masaki's parents just look each other, waiting for the worst.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Masaki was alone in his bedroom, lay down in his bed, waiting for his parents to come and tell him what was happening, he was very worried, he knew that Sakurai Sho was a dangerous person and he knew that his parents didn't have the money.

Someone was knocking his bedroom door, he didn't hear it he just noticed when the door opened and his mother came in.

"masaki..." she had tears in her eyes "grab your personal things quickly"

"what!?" he stood "why!? What's happening!?"

"we don't have the money to pay, so he is going to take you as payment" masaki was speechless seeing his mother crying "please, grab your things quickly"

Masaki was in shock, he didn't noticed when or how he put his thing in the bag, and he can't remember when but he asked his mother to go and say goodbye to his brother.

"no, masaki" she said "it's better for him if he don't know why you are leaving" he just nodded.

He was freaking out, perhaps he would never see his family again, he has no idea what is going to happen whit him, but only one thing was for sure, he was going to be raped by sakurai sho.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"we are staying here for tonight but tomorrow we are going to tokio, you are going to live whit me" sho said when they arrived to the hotel.

masaki was in shock yet, Hundreds of thoughts ran through his mind.

"what do you want for dinner?" he said showing 2 instant soups "vegetable ramen or chicken ramen?"

"ch-chicken" was the only thing that masaki said.

"ok, sit down in the couch, i'm going in 1 second" a few minutes after Sho sat beside masaki turned on the tv in a news channel and left masaki's ramen on the table "eat your food" he ordened, masaki was eating in silence listening to sho while he was complaining about the news "this is crazy, how the fucking minister can't just solve the problem!? Hey, masaki"

"y-yes?" he asked looking to the floor.

"your parents told me that they think that you are virgin but they wasn't completely sure" masaki was red as a tomaton"are you virgin?"

"y-yes, i am"

"great, your parents also said that you can get pregnant it's that true" masaki nodded unable to speak "that's very convenient" Sho turned off the tv and left the living room "finish your food and come to the bedroom, i'm going to be waiting for you"

Now he was really freaking out, totally freaking out, Sho was handsome in fact, masaki always thougth that, but now they are going to have sex, and probably is going to be painfull, he didn't want to be Sho's sex toy.

"MASAKI, hurry up!" sho said from the bedroom after a few minutes. "if you're not here in 10 seconds i'll punish you!" That was all that masaki needed to go almost running to the bedroom, he wasn't so fool, and he knows that when a yakuza gives you an order you can't say no, masaki was standing in the door looking at sho who was laying down in the king size bed "that's it, when i told you something you must do it, i don't wanna hurt you, you are too cute for that, now, take your clothes off" he was unbuttoning his shirt, his hand shaking "i don't have much patience, you don't want to get hurt, right?" masaki closed his eyes, hi didn't want to see sho's cynical smile, in a few seconds his shirt and pants was in the floor, next to his underwear "turn around" masaki did as sho said "mhh, you have a pretty ass too, it's not too big but it's good, come here, sit next to me" at that point masaki was acting just like a puppet, he didn't want to have sex with sho, but he didn't want to get hurt, or maybe kill "take my clothes off" he ordened.

*fuck* masaki thought, he didn't expect that *fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!* maybe get killed would be better than that, but he had already made a desicion, he took sho's shirt, then the pants and he closed his eyes again before pulling down the boxers, he was aware that sho had an erection.

"touch it" masaki wasn't able to move, he was frozen "look at me while touching it, come on! Don't make m-" he was doing it, he didn't realize how he manage to move, but he was doing what sho'd said, he was squeezing sho's dick, looking at sho's sensual lips (because looking at his eyes was too much for him)  
"l-like...like this? Sakurai-san?" he asked, his voice was so innocent but for sho that was too sexy, masaki could feel the older's cock getting harder in his hand.

"yeah" he said "call me by my name, masaki, and don't call me 'san' it makes me feel old" masaki nodded "bend over" so he did.

*now the worst is coming* masaki thought, sho's hands was touching him, he started in his hips then he stroked his butt and his balls. "mmhh" masaki couldn't help it, he was a man after all.

"do you like this?" sho now was stroking aiba's member "come on, moan for me" but there was aiba's limit, he wasn't going to enjoy doing this, and he couldn't moan for sho, he wanted to keep at least a little of his pride "come on, bitch, moan my name" he didn't wanted to enjoy, he didn't want sho to know that he was enjoying it.

" i-i... Won't" *oh, men, what have i done?!* he had fucked up, Sho wasn't touching him anymore, and everything was silence, he was expecting the older to do something, he was such a fool, he felt the burn in his ass.

"moan!" and one more time he felt the same "moan my name now" he spanked him again but much harder.

"nh! Sho!"

"that's right, again, louder!" Sho keep spanking the taller a few more time before stroke his ass and spread it. "you are too cute" he said touching masaki's hole, then he licked it, the younger was shaking for the touch, he noticed that he was getting hard to "you like it, honey? Tell me that you like it"

"i li-" sudenly he felt a finger inside, it wasn't like if he hadn't done this before, he used to fuck himself whit his fingers, but the feel was different, it was weird, it didn't hurt but it was weird "i like it, sho"

"such a good boy, you deserve a prize" he put three fingers in and started moving them.

"ah! Sho!"

"that is, moan for me" he bit him a butt cheek making the younger moan again "you learn fast" he put his finger out and he pulled masaki, so now sho was laying down in the bed again and the boy was sitting in his crotch "this is going to hurt but don't worry is normal" that wasn't helping aiba too much. *at least he is being honest* the older put his cock's head in masaki hole and pushed in.

The boy was holding his tears, it was so painful, they had not even used lube or some shit.

"oh my, you was really a virgin, you're so fucking tight, ah! Now move, put everything inside" masaki was trying to make it slowly, but he lost his balance and one moment after all sho's member was inside "mhhh, fuck, you're delicious, don't stop keep moving" masaki put his hands on the older's abs to not lose his balance again. He noticed how hard they were *he has a god six-pack* then he started moving up and down, up and down slowly, it hurts less and less, but it still being awkward, he tried to focus in what he was doing, but the little noises and moans that sho was making distracted him, he jumped a little when sho's hand reach his dick, strocking it "faster, honey, ah! Faster" the boy was moving at the same pace that the older hand in his cock, and then he realized he was moaning sho's name again, even if he didn't ask him to do it, sho's hips started to move, their skins were slapping brutally.

"FUCK, cum whit me, masaki" a few seconds later he felt his orgasm approaching in his belly, he let it go in sho's hands as he felt the hot semen inside him. He stay like that a bit, catching some breath, then he looks at sho and sho looks at him "lay down" when masaki is laying in top of him he put his cock off masaki's hole, he looks at the younger and he is looking him too, slowly they close the distance between them and they kiss, sho bit masaki bottom lip, and put his tongue in the boy's mouth, they stay like this for a while and when they are separated masaki ask.

"what are you going to do whit me?" he read the confusion in sho's face "i'll be you're sex toy, Until you get bored of me, what am i gonna do after that?"

"god, i thougth you were more optimistic" he said "in my home everyone will treat you like one of the family, you will have everything that you want, i won't get bored of you if you try hard enough, moreover, if you get pregnat you will have the next heir and that means that i have to marry you, so don't worry about it. I'll take care of you if you take care of me, now sleep, we leave tomorrow" He turn off the light.

Masaki couldn't sleep while thinking in everything, but he make a conclusion, he wanted to get pregnant soon, so he will marry sho, being a yakuza's wife didn't sound so bad, and he knew that in the bottom the only thing that sho wanted was being love by someone, probably he is stressed and feeling lonely, it seem like they was in the same boat after all


End file.
